


Overwatch Drabble Collection

by ChavaTulip



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ashezo, F/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SO FLUFFY, Very fluffy, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChavaTulip/pseuds/ChavaTulip
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles that are not long enough to stand on there own.I will hopefully update every so often.Enjoy!





	1. Can I Kiss You? - Ashe/Hanzo

“You know, for an assassin who likes bein’ all stealthy and shit, you certainly have a way of getting yourself noticed, Hanny.”

Hanzo let out a huff at the woman’s remark and was ready to reply with a rebuttal. But, such a reply caught in his throat, and instead of snark that befell from his lips, a pain-filled hiss took its place as Ashe pressed a cool and damp cloth against his back that adorned fresh wounds he acquired just hours ago.

“Oh, come on, Hanny,” Ashe teased, pressing the cloth once again onto Hanzo’s back, causing him to shudder. “You said that you needed some help, and now you’re actin’ like a brat.”

“Well, it takes one to know one,” Hanzo replied with a chuckle, which quickly earned the man a deep press from the damp cloth right after, making him curse under his breath.

“Whoops, my bad,” Ashe said with a click of her tongue. “Want me to kiss it better?”

Hanzo craned his neck to face the white-haired woman, his gaze remaining stern as he cupped her chin gently in his hand and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. However, before Hanzo could think of what to say, the archer pulled back and returned with his back towards Ashe.

“My apologies. I did not-”

“Can I kiss you?”

Hanzo froze up before slowly craning his neck to face her once more, his eyes wide with disbelief.

“Pardon?”

Ashe rolled her eyes, her cheeks flushing a bright red as she repeated herself. “Can I kiss you?”

Feeling as if his heart was ready to leap out of his chest, Hanzo cleared his throat and let out a quick, “You may,” before Ashe leaned forward and captured his lips, to which the archer quickly welcomed.


	2. Don't Mess With Hair Dye - Hanzo & Genji

Hearing a blood-curdling scream from his brother’s room, Hanzo sped his way down the hall, his heart racing a mile a minute as his mind raced on the worst things imaginable.

Of course, Hanzo should have probably called in the guards that walked about premises of the Shimada Castle. But, knowing that none were close enough to get to his brother in time, Hanzo decided against it and did not waste any time. Besides, both brothers were, and still are, in training, and Hanzo was sure that he would deal with the intruder himself.

Once finally reaching his brother’s door, the older Shimada slammed the door open, his eyes wide with fear.

“Genji! What happened?” Hanzo finally shouted once he caught his breath, catching sight of his brother hunched over and wrapped in a blanket.

Concerned, Hanzo took a few steps into Genji’s room before halting as the younger Shimada sat up and faced Hanzo, the blanket wrapped around his head.

“Genji…” Hanzo trailed off slowly, brows furrowing as he tried to figure out the source of his brother’s dismay. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

With a long pause encompassing between them, the younger Shimada let out a sniffle. Genji then slowly pulled the blanket from over his head, revealing the bright, key-lime green color that was now his hair.

With Genji’s new look revealed, Hanzo covered his mouth with his hand, trying his best to stifle his laughter. But, that did not seem to help as it only caused Genji to huff and pout at the older Shimada.

“This isn’t funny, Hanzo!” Genji shouted, causing Hanzo to stifle even more laughter.

“Stop laughing!” Genji demanded, only for Hanzo’s laughter to continue. “This wasn’t the color I was going for!”

“Oh, that was definitely the color you were going for,” Hanzo retorted as he wheezed with laughter. “You’re going to look even more like a carrot than before!”

With his laughter booming, Genji crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Hanzo menacingly.

But, with as menacing as Genji tried to be, it did not sway Hanzo from continuing to laugh his ass off.

Of course, Hanzo should have taken this a bit more seriously, especially with how the Elders might react. But, for now, Hanzo wanted to laugh at how ridiculous his brother appeared at that moment.


	3. Come Here, Please? - Ashe/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe asks Hanzo for a favor.

“Hanny, can you come in here, please?”

Hanzo perked his head up from the book he was reading and stared intently at the bathroom door across from him, his brow arching upward in suspicion. 

“What is it that you need?” Hanzo asked back as he got up from the bed and made his way to the door. Of course, this earned the archer a frustrated grumble, and a “Just get in here.” from the woman. 

Letting out a small chuckle in response, Hanzo finally entered the room. However, it was not long until the archer stopped in his tracks the moment his eyes laid on Ashe laying within the bathtub and smirking up at him, his cheeks turning a red hue in response. 

“Heya, Hanny,” Ashe purred as she rested both arms on the brim of the tub, lifting herself a bit in the water to face him better. “Glad you could make it.”

Though the red hue on his cheeks began to deepen ever so slightly, Hanzo made his way to the tub. Once just inches away, Hanzo went down on his knees, becoming at eye-level with the Deadlock leader. 

“Are you going to tell me why you called me in here, Ashe?“ 

Ashe rolled her eyes. “What? I can’t just call you in here whenever I want?" 

Hanzo arched a brow in response and crossed his arms over his chest, his lips sealed as he waited for Ashe to give a proper answer. 

After a prolonged silence between the two, Ashe let out a heavy sigh and caved in, her cheeks beginning to burn brighter than the Sun. 

"Can ya wash my hair?” she finally asked, her eyes averting the archer’s surprised gaze. 

“Oh…” Hanzo trailed off a bit, taking notice of the woman’s embarrassment. “Is that all that you want?" 

Though she kept her mouth shut, Ashe responded with a single head nod as if to say "Yes." 

Though Hanzo had wanted to prod a bit further as to why she wanted it, the archer decided against it. Instead, Hanzo grabbed the shampoo bottle and motioned Ashe to turn around, to which she obliged, showing more of her damp hair. 

"You could have asked me properly, you know,” Hanzo mentioned as he put some shampoo onto his hand, earning him a quick side-eyed glare from the woman in question before she returned to her former position. 

Hanzo could not help but chuckle in response to her silent threat. 

“So defensive over a simple request,” Hanzo hummed before running both hands through the woman’s hair. The archer then began to massage the shampoo into Ashe’s hair and scalp, earning the former Yakuza leader a blissful groan from the woman. 

With a hum, Ashe sunk slightly further against the man’s hands, relishing in the archer’s touch. 

“Thank ya, Hanny." 

Hanzo let out a small laugh, a smile beginning to grace his features. "My pleasure, Ashe.”


End file.
